Dagrim Enkara
---- |kanji= 境内境内 |alias= The Immortal One (ザ不滅某, Za Fumetsubō) The Last Warlock (ザ最後ワーロック, Za Saigo Wárokku) Mr. Big Bad Immortal (はん大悪しき不滅, Han Ōashiki Fumetsu) Controller (監督, Kantoku) The Living Plague (住疫癘, Jūekirei) |gender= Male |race= Immortal (Warlock) |age= 3092 |height= 180.5 cm |weight= 172 lbs |birthdate= Unknown (Claims to be on the same day as Samarra) |eyes= Green & Gold Red |hair= Brown |blood type= ? |guild mark= |unusual features= Can alter his iris pigmentation and color |affiliation= Self |previous affiliation= Warlocks |occupation= Immortal Mage |previous occupation= Member of Warlocks |team= |previous team= |partner= None |status= Immortal/Alive |relatives= Timothy Gusto (Distant successor) |magic= Ancient Runes Cloaking Magic Fire Magic Illusion Magic Immortality Magic Mind Coercion Ring Magic Spirit Magic Telepathy Telekinesis |magic color= Crimson |weapons= Crocea Mors |image gallery= }} Dagrim Enkara (境内境内, Keidai Buki; lit. "Precinct Weapon") is the a Warlock who is also the world's first immortal being and is also known by the epithet of The Immortal One (ザ不滅某, Za Fumetsubō). In the ancient days, magic was extremely sacred and rare and as such, only men belonging to a high rank were allowed to practice magic. Dagrim being the son of the leader of Warlocks; a group of men who predate Dragons and human mages. Due to his skeptic nature and lust for adventure, Dagrim began experimenting with magic and eventually created the Immortality Magic that when used by a mortal being in the presence of a strong celestial event can grant that person immortality. Soon, Dagrim fell in love with his sister's hand maiden; Nigmah, who was naturally from a lower class and taught her magic, including his immortality spell. Dagrim and Nigmah eloped together in the hopes of being happy together for all eternity but before Nigmah could become immortal like Dagrim, she was hunted down by Dagrim's father and Dagrim was banished from the community of Warlocks. Several years later, Dagrim was captured by a tribe of nomadic mages' who held him captive and experimented on his undying biology in order to figure out the secret of his immortality but as Dagrim refused to speak and their experimentation yielded no results, Dagrim learned that he had acquired a special ability that allows him to siphon off other's magic. Allowing him to trick and kill his "hosts" and finally escape after a decade. Dagrim traveled across the globe, learning whatever he could but as he traveled, so did the rumors of "an immortal being". Seeing how this could be a problem, the Warlocks orchestrated a plan to capture and bind Dagrim once and for all and let the world know that he was a truly evil being. After having the love of his live snatched away from him and being trapped in an immortal body, Dagrim was convicted of several murders and finally sealed away in tomb for the crimes that he did not do; causing him to curse the then group responsible for sealing him; The Sentinels. Three thousand years after being sealed, he was finally released from his prison and became a part of the modern civilization. According to Dagrim, his actual name was Pyrrhos Drivas (Πυρρος Δρίβας, 火朱木; lit. "Fire Red Tree) but he changed it due to his hatred for his father. Apperance Personality History Powers & Abilities Immortal Physiology Supernatural Biology: *'Astral Perception': *'Absolute Immortality': **'Regenerative Healing': ***'Ichor/Healing Blood': After attaining immortality, Dagrim's body started producing a golden liquid instead of typical human blood; which still functions like human blood in his body but also has extraordinary abilities. Dagrim's blood when consumed by a mortal can healing minor wounds and relieve fatigue. His blood can heal abrasions, stab wounds, small fractures, cuts and even burn injuries as well as resuscitate a human being who is on the brink of death. The magical properties of his blood are simply a side effect of the immortality spell. However, his blood cannot heal other immortals or undead, such as vampires. In fact, his blood is toxic to them and can burn their flesh even with slightest contact. His blood also provides antibodies that can fight diseases such as anthrax, salmonellosis and even pneumonic plague, and can both prevent him from being effected by the said diseases and serve as a mean to cure someone effected by it. It was theorized by Dagrim that his blood, at the very least, could be used to create an antibodies for the simplest of all diseases, common cold. Even a small sip of his blood is enough to cure diseases, as his cells multiply at an astonishing rate. Three drops of his blood was enough to prevent a human from transitioning into a zombie; in the aftermath of the events, it was revealed that, the man cured with his blood, became the cure for zombification, himself. *'Voice Mimicry': *'Psychic Immunity': *'Enhanced Endurance & Stamina': *'Peak Strength & Durability': *'Enhanced Reflexes & Agility': Modifications: *'Magic Siphoning': *'No Scent': *'Emotion & Pain Control': *'Limited Shape-Shifting': *'Accelerated Perception': Magic Ancient Runes (古来経典, Korai Keiten; lit. "Time Honored Sutras"): Ancient Runes is an ancient, caster-type letter magic, that eventually led to the creation of Jutsu Shiki and Solid Script. This magic is currently unique to Dagrim Enkara. By channeling magical energies into his finger tips, Dagrim is able to write a set of rules or rather restrictions much like Jutsu Shiki; however, unlike Jutsu Shiki, these runes have a wider application, ranging from trapping people to sensing the presence of enemies and even binding one's enemies. All of the letters are obviously ancient and are a part of an extinct language known as Junoi; as such, it is impossible to read or identify them. Other than the use of language, it is their archaic appearance that has earned them the title of "Ancient Runes" despite Dagrim, himself never truly revealing the name of this magic. The orders such as restrict, bind/paralyze, defend, etc. are instantly executed as soon as they are written down and due to Dagrim's enhanced speed, the writing happens almost instantly. The runes can be written down on any surface; even air. Skilled users such as Dagrim himself can also tie these instructions with time. This is best seen when he puts an impenetrable barrier that only he can enter around Koma Inu for 12 hours. Dagrim mentioned that during the last few years of his life as a free man, he managed to learn at least one sealing rune, though he has claimed to have never used it on someone before. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a caster-type elemental magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. While not exactly his choice of magic, Dagrim was able to use fire-magic to light up the candles in his vicinity and once again used it to make flames appear on the tips of his fingers without injuring or burning himself. He was later able to control and manipulate a forest fire from nearby and completely redirected it towards just one particular target, Aldrich without harming rest of the Inari family members; demonstrating his control and skill level. He was also able to create a small fireball in his palm and direct it towards Shin with great speed; who after being hit by it stated that it not only burned him but made him feel like being hit by an iron ball, further hinting that he might be capable of giving his fire-based attacks a certain level of solidity. *'Blazing Column' (火柱, Hibashira): Dagrim can create twelve semi-solid pillars made entirely of fire and trap the enemy inside these pillars. These pillars can burn almost anything, they can heat up parts of objects or the bodies, and the whole object itself leaving only a pile of ashes. Though, the pillars are mostly used for imprisoning the opponent, they can also be used offensively and being trapped inside them for any longer than 120 seconds can cause breathing problems or severe dehydration. Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō): Illusion Magic is a form of caster-magic that allows the users to create illusions. As mentioned earlier, this form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. Dagrim even after being drained over a decade, had enough power to create powerful illusions that were so convincing that they could almost physically interact with their surroundings. He was able to use these illusions on anyone he desired, no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the him in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. Dagrim was keep himself at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many human mages and Lycans or beings capable of similar brute force. Forcing the victims to think that they were either fighting on equal grounds or even being completely overpowered them; without needing to so much as lifting a finger. Dagrim can completely fool everyone's physical senses and magic sensing capability with his illusions; as seen during his visit to the Koma Inu guild. He further modified the illusion so that only Samarra could see him but in the form of her own father, Aldrich Inari. He was able to maintain both of the illusions while making a conversation and constantly annoying Samarra and it was only dispelled after he left the guild. He is also able to inflict illusory psychic pain on his victims, this is seen with both Timothy Gusto and Scorpius. By extension of this unique ability, Dagrim was also able to make the young Inari think she was suffocating to death by inflicting the same kind of illusory pain. He was also able to re-create the psychic feeling of being burned alive and used it twice on his own father; until his father's heart gave out. Mind Coercion (強制, Atama Kyōsei): Mind Coercion is a caster-type occular magic that allows the user to torment, control and even erase the memories of their victims. This unique eye-magic was created by Dagrim, which earned him the epithet of Controller (監督, Kantoku). As mentioned before, this magic allows Dagrim to control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. However, in order to perform tasks such as memory erasure or mind control the user must have a direct eye contact with their victims or at least force their victims into a weak enough state where their body cannot fight and is forced to carry out the orders given by the user; even without the user directly making an eye contact with the victim. The victims can be characterized by their bright red eyes. In fact, looking them directly in their eyes can cause the same effect; thus, creating new victims. This is the reason that his mind compulsion is also known as Mind Plague. Immortals such as Dagrim Enkara, being immune to psychic assaults cannot be stopped by telepathic attacks and can even control supernatural creatures such as Lycanthropes or even Dragons; though due to their vast strength and enhanced intellect, some dragons might be able to resist it for a few seconds. By mind controlling their victims to think they are having a heart attack, the user can actually produce similar results as an heart attack and may even cause death. Immortals are even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease after feeding on a large enough quantity of magic. As seen with Timothy Gusto, not even the most talented of psychics can fight this control. The uses of mind coercion varies, as it can be used to perform several tasks, such as- plant a dream in someone who is sleeping by controlling their subconscious, forcing people to forget an unforgettable incident, cause them to develop new skills, and even create new personalities. *'Dream Control' (Unnamed): Dagrim can control dreams and the subconscious mind. He can produce and modify dreams and bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Emotion Control' (Unnamed): It was also observed that Dagrim can also control emotions to a limited degree, as he was able to induce sexual arousal in females around him by compelling them and caused them to crave sexual interaction. Ring Magic (指輪魔法, Yubiwa Mahō): Ring Magic is a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to perform different magics and spells with special rings. *'Clairaudience' (透聴, Tōruakira): The ring he wears on his right little finger, allows him to hear things outside the range of normal perception. Using this ring, Dagrim can hear in a way that isn't connected to his physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond his normal auditory range. He can even hear the sounds made by spirits that are trapped in the physical plane by using this ring. Spirit Tattoo (気入墨, Ki Irezumi): Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu: Telekinesis is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages that allows them to control matter with their minds. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Dagrim can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. In fact, his telekinesis is so strong that it can completely cancel out the effects of Hiro Inari's Gravity Magic; though, it might suggest that Hiro's mastery of Gravity magic is on same level as Dagrim's mastery of telekinesis. He is arguably the strongest telekinesis user from his generation and has proven himself to be superior to several telekinesis users in the present day and age. *'The Inventor' (元祖, Ganso): Using his telekinesis, Dagrim can disassemble complex devices explosively or in a patient manner by bolting and unbolting every screw precisely and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. By using this ability, he can can manipulate his own molecular structure to achieve bioaugmentation and density altering effects. **'Self-Body Modification' (Unnamed): Dagrim can take the DNA of any species and modify his own by insert it into his own DNA, in order to strengthen his own body. He can also rearrange his own genetic structure and modify it, as he sees fit. Since he is truly unable to die, he can try any number of combinations. Thus giving him unique abilities such as infinite telomere regeneration, enhanced cell division, no body odor formation, limited chromosomal control and even augmented durability. By the process of bio-augmentation, he can further push his physical and mental condition to their peak ability and cause them to function with maximum possible efficiency. **'Density Shifting' (濃度交代. Nōdo Kōtai): By manipulating his own molecular structure, Dagrim is capable of altering his own density and solidity, thus giving him the ability to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in his way; that is, he can phase through physical matter and become intangible or he could densify his body-tissues such as- skin, muscles, bones, cartilages, etc. allowing these modified tissues to withstand harmful strains such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He can also effect his own buoyancy by controlling the density of his body; thus allowing him to float upwards like a balloon or sink in water like an iron ball, depending on his usage. *'Omni-Push & Pull' (オムニ押す及び引く, Omuni-osu oyobi hiku): He can push and deflect away objects, people, animals as well as entire buildings that have the same size as a skyscrapper, away from him. He can push virtually all forms of matter away from him using his mind. Using telekinesis, he can pull objects and people closer to him. *'Eighteen Luohan Hands' (二九羅漢手, Niku-Rakante): Dagrim can generate a telekinetic extension of himself in the form of eighteen telekinetic limbs that are obviously invisible to human eye; even with special lenses. These limbs are controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of his own body and naturally possess an enhanced degree of strength, allowing them to snap people's necks or knock them unconscious by hitting them in the back of their head with a little effort. The arms can literally tear out human limbs from one's body or carry several human beings at once, depending on Dagrim's concentration. They are also very useful to neutralize opponents, physically overpowering them in a heartbeat, and keeping them submissive in a multiple telekinetic grip, all while appearing calm and passive. Each of these hands have an extended reach of about 35 meters and are capable of striking before a human brain can register a physical strike. *'Organ Crushing Spell' (Unknown): One of Dagrim's favorite ways to kill his victims is by telekinetically crushing their organs or causing them to fail. For example, he telekinetically crushed his own father's entire right hand; including every bone in his fingers and then again used this ability to crush a young eagle's left wing (humerus, ulna and radisu) while removing every single flight feather from his wings at the same time, again using his telekinesis. He can crush a person's trachea, spleen, salivary glands, heart, lungs, liver and whatever he may wish in one's body as long as he is focusing. Because of his skill level and mastery, he can simultaneously crush up to four people's different organs at the same time. This crushing effect is not only limited to internal organs but also extends to bones, tendons and ligaments. *'Shadow Cut' (影傷, Kagekizu): Dagrim can use his telekinesis to cut objects such as rocks or simply cut off someone's head. Using this undetectable telekinetic slash, he can make precise cuts on one's body for torture or for telekinetic surgery; though, he personally prefers to opt for the former. He has been known to use this spell to cut off his enemy's limb or even themselves in halves. He also used it to cut Valarie Inari's forehead, only to heal it back, later. According to him, his telekinetic blade can either be as precise as a medical scalpel or as dangerous as a chainsaw. *'Biokinesis' (生物系動, Seibutsukeidō): By using his telekinesis, Dagrim is able to achieve a level of biokinesis or biological control that allows him to telekinetically control and alter bio-energy, cellular structure, organs and even the very DNA of the subject. As seen, he can imbue people with the power of bioluminescence by altering their structure and cause their bodies to produce luciferase in great amounts and cause a chemical reaction, for them to actually become "glow in the dark" human lab rats. He can also use this to activate the cells in either his own or someone elses body to increase the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing. However, when used on someone who does not possess immortality, it can have negative effects, since rapid cellular division causes telomere to shorten at an accelerated rate. Dagrim can use this to further boost his already impressive healing capabilities. He can also use this ability to seemingly kill people, as seen, he was able to accelerate the cells in a Warlock's body with enough speed to cause them to actually generate a large amount of heat (due to their kinetic energy) and destroy all of his functioning cells; thus killing him in the process. Using his biokinesis, he can also manipulate the polygenes or quantitative genes responsible for his hair or eye color, for him to actually change them as he wishes. He was also able to cause decay in the cohesive bio-energy that holds and makes organic matter function; causing it to ultimately disintegrate. Another example of his Biokinesis, would be him telekinetically stretching and expanding Shin Inari's eyeballs, causing him to experience a great deal of pain and bleed from his eyes. He has mentioned that he can also block neural impulses in someone's body with just his mind whether this statement holds or not is currently unknown. However, the most impressive thing he did so far with this ability was him magically transforming his captors' unborn children into Chimpanzees by denying them the 1% of the human genome that makes humans, Homo sapien sapiens; he instead altered the genomic sequence and left those two children that way; since humans share 99% of their gene with Chimpanzees, it was rather easy feat for him to accomplish. By suppressing the fibrinogen, a glycoprotein, in people's body, he can cause them to bleed to their unfortunate demise. His biokinesis is so advanced that he was able to give both Shin and Valarie Inari a brain aneurysm at the same time. *'Limited-Hydrokinesis' (Unnamed): Dagrim was able to use his telekinesis to control the water from a nearby river and form a whip of water with which he tried to attack Samarra Inari, during his fight with the Inari Family. *'Thermokinesis' (熱エネルギー動, Netsuenerugìdō; lit. "Motion of Thermal Energy"): Thermokinesis the result of an advanced usage of telekinesis, it also serves as a template for both Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis. It was originally used by Dagrim Enkara during his battle for the kingdom of Bosco. Thermokinesis or Thermal Energy control is an unique variation or offshoot of telekinesis, that allows Dagrim to mentally control the kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and vice-versa. Dagrim can mentally project an effect generating telekinetic field that speeds up the molecular oscillation of matter, causing them to generate great amounts of heat or even combust; thus giving rise to pyrokinesis. Once the fire is created, he could use his psychokinesis to propel this so called "psychic fire" towards his opponent(s). Similarly, he reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, causing them to come to a halt; resulting in them giving off cold energies and freezing (Cryokinesis). Dagrim is so skilled and well versed in the use of this form of kinetic magic, that he was able to shoot out fire balls with one hand and freeze the ground below his enemies with his other hand, simultaneously. This is not to be confused with Ice-Magic or Fire-Magic. Another way is to use the principal of thermal equilibrium and transfer the equal amount of heat from a hot object to a relatively cold one; so that they are in thermal equilibrium but the former hot object will in turn become cold and vice-versa. (Heat gained equals heat lost). This sometimes alloys Dagrim to turn the ground into a lava pit. This control of temperature further extends to the user's own body heat; something that's repeatedly seen with Dagrim. Also known as "Bio-Thermokinesis", this combines the aspect of biokinesis with thermokinesis, allowing Dagrim to control his own body temperature as well as the temperature of at least one other person with him. This was used by him to give Valarie temporary resistance to cold and ice and later on himself, to conceal his body temperature. He mainly uses this to keep himself hidden from night and thermal vision; so as to sneak up on his victims. He also used it to weaken a vampire, by allowing her to drink his "freezing cold" blood that dropped her bodies internal temperature by 95°F. *'Photokinesis' (光子動, Kōshidō; lit. "Motion of Photon" or "Photon Alteration"): Photokinesis is a caster-type, Subspecies Magic which is an off shoot of Telekinesis. It grants the caster the ability to mentally influence the motion and direction of photons; a particle representing a quantum of light or other electromagnetic radiation. For Dagrim, photokinesis takes a little more time and utilizes more of his concentration than usual, implying that he is still not as masterful as he'd like to be. Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): Telepathy is a Caster Magic that allows the user to read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and transfer information from their mind to the target's mind and vice-versa. Dagrim has also shown the ability to hijack into different telepathic networks. *'Invasion' (侵入, Shinnyū): As the name suggests, this spell allows Dagrim to invade the mind of his victims; this also allows him to break through mental barriers and psychic shields that prevent mind control. By doing so, Dagrim can enter into the minds of others, read their thoughts, "download" any sort memory or data that is present in the victim's mind and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. This ability can also have its drawbacks if the user accidentally reveals information that they are not supposed to know, which can blow their cover if they are trying to appear as someone else. According to Dagrim, he taught this spell to Alden Inari; the great great grandfather of Aldrich Inari. *'Psyche Cloak' (神外套, Shin gaitō): This advanced spell is common among certain telepaths and is referred to as the "oldest trick in the book" that allows them to mentally mask one's psychic presence and obscure the perceptions of psychic trackers, making any subject within their target radius untraceable. In order to ensure that the subjects are safe, expert users such as Dagrim can create a psionic barrier in the mind of his subjects to protect them against psychic powers; such as mind reading or mind control. *'Mind Flooding' (気浸水, Kishinsui): Dagrim can focus his magical power into a psionic blast, and use these blasts as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious by overloading their brains with images, sounds, emotions, memories, etc. basically by putting too much strain on someone's brain, he can either cause them to experience excruciating amounts of pain or cause them to lose consciousness. Unknown & Unexplained Magical Powers: Dagrim can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously. Whenever, Dagrim reads, sees or hears any concept he always tends to understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If he comes into contact with any piece of information that is wrong, he intuitively will know that and will discern what is correct and what is wrong. Dagrim briefly mentioned this to be one of his magical powers. Ever since his childhood, Dagrim has had the ability to foresee possible future events as dreams. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting; hence giving them "weird" dreams. However, according to Dagrim, unlike his younger self in past, he now has complete control over these visions and will only see them when he wants to. Lastly, by siphoning of off the magical power granted by Spirit Magic, Dagrim was temporarily able to displace himself into a different time-stream. Allowing him to perceive things at an heightened rate; stating that not was his brain processing images at an advanced rate but also his senses felt heightened and his urge to feed on magic was temporarily gone, as it was a different time-stream, Dagrim did not require nutrition as long as he was inside it. Though, he was forced to come back due to the limited energy he was given. Spirit Magic Abilities Expert Swordsman: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Vast Knowledge': Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weakness *'Crocea Mors': *'Adamantine': Equipment Quotes * We could make out but that would be entirely distracting, love. I'll let you go back to your pouting about how useless of a boy-toy, your "friend" is..." - to Samarra Inari. * ''I think we both know who is the top dog here, don't we Scorpius? Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil